Love After War
by LovePotter001
Summary: Love saved the Wizarding World, right?Love is the most powerful emotion, its raw and deadly. But for some it caused more pain than pure joy. How will the grown up Golden Trio cope with: Marriage.Pregnancy.Violence. Lavender Brown? AU- Post-Hogwarts
1. Author Notes

Author Notes 

Love After War: A Story of Reality's Beauty,  
... Truth, Freedom and Love. When there is Love there is Hate. Hermione is pregnant, but scared to tell Ron. A past of false love that includes Lavender Brown just won't go away. Same story posted on COS forums and has been posted on FanFic then deleted.

Story is also called **' Love After War- (Hr-R and H-G Shipper)**

Thank- you for choosing to read this story, if you have any questions or just want to leave a comment, just review this story and tell me what you think. I know my errors are terrible, so if there is anyone willing to be a Beta reader for this story, just e-mail me.

Read and Review 

Luvpotter001- Kristina


	2. Chapter One: Confused Look or Two

_**Chapter one**_

**A Confused Look Or Two**

"Oh, no, no, no", squealed Hermione quietly trying not to wake her husband in the process. She sat on the toilet in deep thought about what she had just found and pondering how she would tell her husband, who was a sleeping soundlessly in bed. Even though she sworn she heard a few mutters in his sleep. In the mean time in this deep thought she was thinking about how her husband had propose to her that sunny July evening, it was now two years since then, but she thought about it constantly.

Two years earlier

"Errm, Hermione I want to ask you a question." said Ron not looking her in the eye; she could tell that he had his hand clasped around something.

" Go on Ron wha.."

" Please just let me finish, so okay umm you know I love you with all my heart, I would die for you so I guess I'm asking Hermione Jane Granger would give me the honour of marrying me, I love you, your like a sickness and cure together, you're the one that makes my heart skip a beat every time you speak." He had taken out a navy box, Hermione gasped. Everyone in the restaurant turned rounded and stared, Ron blushed waiting for Hermione's reply. She seemed speechless at what Ron had just asked.

" Ron, I would gladly be your wife." Her eyes filled with tears as Ron leaned forward to kiss her. He placed the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Its beautiful, Ron where did you get it ?, I love you so much."

"It belonged to my great-great grandmother. Yeah, mum gave it to me she thought I might need it." He grinned a cheeky smile, that she loved.

Ron groaned in his sleep, which bought Hermione back to reality and still worrying bout about what she had just found out. While she was in the shower she was still in deep thought about how Ron had changed so much over last two years. He now had long red hair that masked his face beautifully, as many of wizarding community knew the Weasleys were well known for vivid red hair and every Weasley she knew had red hair, this was just one of things she loved about the Weasleys they were also a very warm welcoming family. Ron was stirring in bed; it was time for Ron to get up anyway he had to get ready go to Auror training.

"Ron get up or we're going be late to meet Harry and Ginny." Called Hermione, she listened to him yawning and trying to remove himself from the sheets. Harry was their best friend for over nine years, he the most famous wizard around the world. He was famous for killing 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or as Harry preferred to him as Voldemort. Many feared the named; well not now for Ron's twin brothers Fred and George had re-christened him ' U-KNOW-POO'.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Moaned Ron pulling himself out of bed and dragging himself to the bathroom where Hermione was brushing her teeth.

"How long have you been up for, I really don't know how you do it?" Said a yawing Ron, with a mixed confused smile on his face as he kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Well, you know me always ready for the knowledge, I think I've got a problem" they both giggle at the remark she said about herself. She had finished brushing her teeth was going to get dress for work.

"I'll see you in a bit, love" said Hermione who seemed again to be in deep thought, Ron realised this, she tried hard to smile but she still looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron with serious tone in his voice.

"Its nothing, really don't worry about me" she said in a confusing tone that was not her own. She walked into bedroom at top speed.

'Oh what I'm going to do, well go to tell him so, it going start to show, well I'll talked to him later, but I've got talk to Ginny first.' She thought to herself she promised herself that she would talk to Ginny when got to work.

Ginny was Ron's sister and Harry's wife Hermione knew that they both loved each other so much that Ron was went mad when Harry had propose to Ginny over a year ago.

" I thought you were my best mate, I thought I could trust you! Looks like I can't cause your going to marry my sister at first I thought I was okay with being girlfriend and boyfriend but now" raged Ron.

"Ron listen, I love Ginny ! I 'm prepared to die for her I love with all my heart that I can't anymore screamed Harry. Ginny who was sat next to him was crying, Harry hugged Ginny. Ron could see that he wasn't lying.

" I love you too Harry" said Ginny.


	3. Chapter Two: Three Months

**Chapter Two**

**Three Months **

A few miles away in the household of the Potters. Harry rolled over and kissed Ginny on her forehead. Ginny and Harry had not changed much since their years at Hogwarts except the fact that Ginny now had short hair, her mother had not approve of the fact that she had cut off her long locks of dark red hair. Even though Harry got use to the fact that her hair was short now, he thought it really bought out her the shape of her face.

"Gin, it time to get up, come on get up lazy bones" Harry voiced in a cross between a laugh and a yawn.

" Yeah I'm up alright, we're both up" said Ginny in a tired voice. Harry moved forward and kissed Ginny on the forehead again and her stomach.

"Good morning little sunshine", said Harry in a baby voice, that made Ginny laugh, she got up and went to use the toilet. Harry watched her walking away to the bathroom.

You see Ginny was pregnant for about two months now the only people who knew about this was Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley they both shock for they only found out about a two nights ago, but both were still happy the pregnancy. It seemed that it was better to tell everyone when she was three months gone even though her mother want to tell everyone now, but Ginny said no she wanted to be sure for the baby was okay as Harry promise to carry her to a muggle doctor to make sure she and the baby was healthy.

**  
**_**Two Nights Ago**_

" Well, Mum, Dad, we kinda got something to tell you," said Ginny quietly; she knew that this was the best time to tell her parents about the baby. She was sure that her parents would be angry, telling her she was too young. Harry looked pale and sick she knew that he was worried about what they were going to tell her parents. She quickly glanced at Harry, he nodded. Both Mr.and Mrs. Weasley were confused by they're glances at each other. Which made Ginny burst out with what she had to say.

"Mum, I… I'm pregnant," Ginny mumbled in whispering voice.

"Darling, we can't hear you speak up" said Mrs.Weasley, at this Ginny started to cry Harry went over to comfort her, he stroked the hair and kissed her on her head.

"Umm Arthur, Molly okay Ginny's pregnant" said Harry quickly not looking at them at all in eye, he known that they were watching both he and Ginny carefully. He could hear deep intakes of breath he knew what was coming. Ginny had stopped crying now was gently taking a few deep breaths at a time.

"So how long are you gone?" asked Molly, acting very serious now she had taken a few minutes to get over the fact that her youngest child was pregnant, he wasn't quite sure about Arthur, he had been staring out the window of the Burrow.

"Well about two months now, we haven't told anybody yet you're the first to know at it, um well we kinda want to wait till the third month to tell everyone about the baby, seeing as Harry is going to carry me to a muggle doctors to if everything okay with the pregnancy" said Ginny, calmly waiting for her parents reply to this. They seemed to be taking it very well she thought.

"That's great really, I've think I've got some books about pregnancy hang on,_ Accio Pregnancy books_, come on Gin, I'll show you them in the kitchen" said Molly. Harry was left with Mr.Weasley in the living room, there was about a two-minutes silence until this.

"Harry, I'm happy for you both, I think you'll make a wonderful father" said Mr.Weasley.

" Really, Mr.Weasley I'm so scared about this, so you think I'll make good father, you don't know how much that means to me." said Harry quickly not looking him in the eye.

"Harry don't worry the baby won' t be here until another seven months." Muttered Mr.Weasley with a smile, he slapped Harry on his back. Ginny and Mrs.Weasley came back into the room laughing and smiling.

"Well, I think it's time to go Harry we've got to work in the morning I'll talk to you soon bye I love you both. Both have given a hug and kiss to Mrs. Weasley and Harry shaked Mr.Weasley hand saying with him saying "Congratulations". To the both of them.

Harry himself had only found out about a month ago by walking in on Ginny in the bathroom, where she was crying.

"Gin what's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Harry anxiously he was awfully worried about her, she turned to face him.

" Harry, I'm pregnant," sobbed Ginny looking Harry in the eye. She saw his face left with a confused expression.

"Wha..What, Ginny your preg…pregnant but how... how?" said Harry, he knelt down next to her. He was about to cry at news he had just heard.

" Well, do you want me to draw you a picture?" ,he wiped back the tears with the back of his hand laughing, after a while Ginny joined in.

"So, I'm going to be a father," said Harry picking Ginny up off the floor. She nodded. He hugged her and went into a full of snog with her until she said ' I think I'm going to throw up'. It was morning sickness, he reassured her outside the door.

" Don't you think I know that !" she yelled though the door.

"I'm going to owl the Ministry telling them that we're not going to be in today" said Harry.

Ginny was finished in the bathroom. She walked in dripping wet with a towel around her.

"Okay, I'm finished in the bath come on hurry or we're going to be late meeting Ron and Hermione" said Ginny in a tone that meant he better be finished when she was dressed. A few minutes later and they were both ready to go to work.


	4. Chapter Three:Two Truths and a Cry

_**Chapter Three**_  
**Two Truths and A Cry**

"Ron come on, we going to be late for work and meeting Harry; Ginny come on "she screamed up stairs, she had a cup of coffee in her hand. She was ready for Auror training at the Ministry, but Ron on the other hand he was a bit a person who likes to do everything last minute. They had both been on training program for about one year and half now.

"We are meeting Harry and Gin in the Atrium, next to the fountain." She informed Ron.

"I'm coming" he grumbled, he had a piece of toast stuffed in his mouth; he was also taking big sips of hot chocolate in-between bites of toast. Hermione got use to this it happened every weekday or when they were going to his or her parents' house. She was looking at her watch impatiently, she knew if they don't leave now they would be late again.

"I'm going in 5.4.3.2.1." she exclaimed, a few seconds later she was gone with a pop she was gone. She had apparated without Ron; he had got use to that every morning as well. He muttered darkly under his breath and with a pop as well he was gone too.

"Harry, you ready to go" shouted Ginny up the stairs, as always they were always on time Ginny had made sure Harry had breakfast and that she had owl her mother to tell her that her and Harry are okay.

"I'm ready Gin" said Harry as he came down the staircase, he kissed her on the cheek, and he could smell that flower smell that she always smelt of, he loved that smell.

" So, when are you carrying me to that muggle doctors place?" she curiously look with a sideways glance at Harry. His facial expression changed quickly from a cheerful one to a pondering look.

" Umm how about this at lunchtime we, go together to make an appointment for let say about two days time yeah?" queried Harry. Ginny turned instantly and gave her reply.

"Okay 12'O clock by the phone box then ,okay I can't wait to see this muggle doctor thing person place" squeal Ginny with happiness as she hugged and kissed Harry.

"Well, Ginny were going a doctor's surgery called the 'SaintBridge' just in London I think you might like it" he said with a laugh.

Okay , lets go before Hermione goes on about how late we are, you ready ..1..2..3" said Harry there were two large pops, Ginny and Harry were both gone.  
At the Ministry there were people walking and talking at high speeds. Hermione was already there waiting for Ron , who walked up to her a couple seconds later.

"Thanks, for waiting for me, your so kind (!)", said Ron carefully he could see that this would have made Hermione angry, but she acted like never said anything her usually reply would have been 'Your so kind Ron'. There had been silence for minute something was obviously , she looked like she was in deep thought again, before he could ask what was wrong, Harry and Ginny showed up.

"Hey Ron, Hermione are you okay?", said Harry , she still look like she was gazing in to space. Hermione jumped when Ginny was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Hermione, are you alive" asked Ginny. Ginny was more concern about the look in Hermione eyes, it was fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine come on or we're going to be late for our training" ,Hermione said in a rushed voice. Ron whispered into Harry and Ginny.

"She been like that are morning I can't get anything out of her" Ron said in a hushed and bit of concern in his voice. They all walked over to where stream of Ministry employees where going towards gates of gold, there seat a watchwizard called Tom, he looked as bored as ever, but he greeted them as cheerful as ever.

"'Ello Ron ,Hermione ,Harry and Ginny" said Tom .

"They all answered "Morning, Tom". They all walked on towards the lifts, they walked over to a free lift and Ginny press the button for level two which was the floor of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.

"So, shall we pop in and see dad later after training." Asked Ron in the silence that had masked the atmosphere, it seemed that everyone had something on his or her mind. They all nodded their heads in agreement, finally they had reach level two, they went down a corridor and turned left into a room where the named stated that it was Room 101 for Auror training. They all walked in they were they only student taking the course seeing as no one from Hogwarts want to do it. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been the Head of the Aurors Headquarters for about three years, he was also they're teacher for this training. Kingsley came into the room where they were seated and he stated.  
In a low, slow purr" Sorry, everyone there're no classes to day, but you do have to stay here until lunchtime sorry it's the rules, the reason there are no lessons is because we just had a lead on a Deatheater that we be trying catch for age you know Bellatrix Black". Harry clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were begin to go a pale colour. Shacklebolt had turned and left the room after saying his goodbyes. After about fifthteen minutes Hermione had turn a pale green and; whispered in Ron ear and had she ran out the room. Ron turned and whispered something to Ginny and she also ran out following Hermione  
"Um, Ron what going on with Hermione?" asked Harry, who was still staring at the door where his wife and sister in law had just ran out of.  
" Women things" said Ron; he had said this in a strangled voice. Harry face also quickly turned from a cheerful one to a squeamish one.

" Hermione"called Ginny, knocking every door until she came to the last one where she found Hermione on the floor crying, Ginny went down to her level and sat on the floor. 

"What wrong, hey why you crying?" asked Ginny who was now hugging her. 

"I've just been sick, eugh I feel terrible" said Hermione, who was still crying.

"I can see that" she laughed, but Hermione wasn't in the laughing mood. She turned to look at Ginny, Ginny known she was about to tell her something very important.

" Okay, Gin I'm kind of pregnant, oh please don't tell anyone yet even Ron doesn't know please".

"How many months gone are you?" said Ginny quietly trying not to be over heard, but Hermione completely ignore this question.

"How am I going to tell Ron, well I have to don't I 'm going to start to show", Hermione said this quickly. Ginny was looking her right I the eye, but Ginny change her gaze to another place and said.

" Well your not the only one who going to start to look fat" Ginny replied,

"Ginny, you're pregnant too, Does Harry know or have you been telling people?"  
Hermione gasped.

" Yes and No" said Ginny with a cheeky smile and laugh as she saw the look or Hermione's face. 


	5. Chapter Four: A Right Time and Place

_**Chapter Four**_  
**A Right Time and Place**

Ginny and Hermione were now walking back to Room 101, talking quietly trying not to be overheard by others walking pass them.

"Of course Harry knows, we only told you, Mum and Dad" said Ginny, still smiling with glee. Hermione was stilled stunned by this news.

"You, know Ron's not going to be that pleased about this," Hermione was thinking back to the night Ron had found out that Harry had proposed to Ginny.

"Well, I think he better get to the fact that me and Harry are together forever, but anyway forget my brother for a minute Harry's taking me to a muggle surgery today at lunch time, I can't wait" Ginny whispered excitedly to Hermione it seemed that she had digested this information now, they had returned to the room, both Ron and Harry looked up. Ron glared at Hermione; she avoided his eye and didn't speak for 15 minutes, in the meantime of this silence Ginny use this time to tell Harry what is wrong with Hermione.

"So, Gin what is wrong with Hermione then, why did she run of here at top speeds?" Harry mumbled quietly and carefully trying not got Ron's attention anyway Ron was to busy staring at Hermione to have notice that they were talking.

"She was sick that's all," said Ginny in an unconvincing voice that told Harry that she was lying to him; she wasn't very good at it.

"Gin, stop covering!" said Harry gently, he was now to pretending to turn a page over, Harry was trying to act normally. Harry reached over and tickled her; she had gone into a fit of silent giggles , Harry laugh quietly to himself. Ron had now reached across the table; took Hermione's hand s and had kissed it; they both smiled at each other and laughed.

"Okay, fine you can't tell Ron even though he's best mate", Ginny paused for a moment she could see Harry was desperate to know what was wrong. "Um how do I phase this: Hermione's pregnant" she told Harry this as like it was old news to everyone. Harry started to cough very loudly that made Ron and Hermione look around and Ginny gave him a reproachful look that meant 'cough one more time I 'm going to hit you on your back to knock some sense into you' look, he stopped immediately.

"So, Hermione pregnant, when is going to tell Ron" he choked to Ginny, but at that moment Ron decide to talk.

"So you guys ready to go cause, I'm finish and guess you lot are finish as well so do you want to go see Dad." Said Ron it about half a eleven. Harry looked at his watch.

" Okay, me and Gin can only stay for about five minutes we got to be some where after twelve. Ron looked at them with a look that said 'Where are you two going' Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, I want you and Ron to come to dinner tonight at eight at ours, we want to tell Ron about the Baby okay" said Ginny, had said this a happy note in her voice. All Ginny had to now is convince Harry let her tell Ron about the baby.

" Come on guys lets go and say hello to Dad and go yeah", shouted Ginny to Harry and Ron, who were laughing and talking about what they saw the other night at quidditch.

They walked down to the office that Ron and Ginny's Dad worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Mr.Weasley was very keen on the muggles and the objects, he always wanted to know how muggle planes stayed up in the air. They had come to the office and Ron knocked on the door and they waited for an answer. They heard quick footsteps to the door; tall, balding man with vivid red hair like his children, which they had inherited from him and his wife, opened the door. They all showered Mr.Weasley with hellos and some kisses, hugs and a handshake.

"Kids, I thought you had training until 7 tonight, oh I remember they been cancelled haven't they because of the Deatheater problem, yes I heard about that" he said this with a quivering note in his voice.

"When don't stand outside come on in inside"

It had changed since Harry had been there last, the room had been expanded by magic and it now had windows, the sun was beaming into the room, it was filled with warm sunlight.

"Wow, Arthur I haven't been here since my fifth year for that hearing, the room looked amazing," said Harry, he was really impressed.

He checked his watch they had about three minutes left to leave. Ginny saw him do this, she also checked her watch and mouthed that they should leave in about a minute. They were all talking about how everyone else in the family was doing, like Bill and Fleur. Fleur had giving birth to the first Weasley grandchild her name was Jennifer, she was now a year old. After talking about all the news in the family, Harry and Ginny both got up at the same time.

"Well, we love to chat and we got to be some where so", Ginny had raised her eyebrows at Arthur knew what it meant and nodded his head in reply. Both her and Harry said their goodbyes and left the room, until Arthur shouted their names.

"Wait, Harry, Ginny your mother wants you to came round on Sunday, so owl us back okay?"

"Okay, Dad we'll owl you tonight" replied Ginny, walking faster to try and catch up Harry who was already halfway down the hall, where he had stopped and waited for her. They walked to toward the lifts where there were two wizards waiting for the lifts. One of the lifts 'pinged' to say that it was their waiting. Harry walked forward, but Ginny held him back for the next one.

"Want to talk with you" she said this with a cheeky grin. Harry looked at her and kissed her.

"I love you ,I really do" he said. She was fiddling with her hair, she kept on putting it behind her ear.

"I love you, too" she said with her hand on her stomach. Harry looked alarmed.

"What's wrong" he said this in a worried voice. Ginny looked sideways at Harry and smiled relief that it wasn't serious.

"Oh, I thought something was wrong, oh and thank Merlin that isn't anything bad, you had me scared there", he laughed. There was a free lift they jumped in and they both press button to the Atrium.

"Umm, Harry I kind of invited Ron and Hermione round for dinner tonight and ummm..." she said , Harry knew there was something else, he turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, I thought maybe we could Ron about me be pregnant" asked quietly. She saw that Harry was thinking this over. He hugged her again.

"Yeah, might as well I know he's going to kill me, but I'll die for you" Harry whispered this into Ginny ear. "What about Hermione, you've told her already haven't you"

"Yeah, sorry but she was going on about how fat she was going to look, I had to say something to shut her up, Harry." She whispered this harshly. She began think how fat she was going to get. They had arrived at Atrium, they walked passed Tom who was sleeping, and they both giggled. Tom snored loudly when they were a little way down the hall.

"Harry, you know I'm going to get much bigger don't you" she asked, He nodded head in reply to this.

"Your still love me right ?"

"Yeah of course I will". 


	6. Chapter Five:One Bicker and a Shock

_**Chapter Five**_  
**One Bicker and a Shock**

Ron and Hermione had decided to leave Mr.Weasley's office after Harry and Ginny had gone.

"Well Ron and Hermione, Molly want you to come round on Sunday, do think you can make it?" he asked. Ron glanced at Hermione she nodded her head.

"Yeah tell Mum, that we will be coming round on Sunday then, Dad", explained Ron, Hermione nodded her head in approval. They both said their goodbyes and see you on Sundays later they were in the lifts.

"So, what do you want now?" said laughed Hermione to Ron had his hands on her waist, who was now trying to tickle her.

"Umm… how about we go home and…" the next part Ron whispered in her ear, she giggled and playfully punched him on the arm.

"All right then, but we going to Gin and Harry's tonight yeah?" comprised Hermione, Ron raised his eyebrow as if he tended to answered ' Do you really want to answer that, even though you know I'm gunna say yes' look.

"Yeah, might as well your cooking really bad.. erm I mean its great ,I love it" he said this quickly and turned away very quickly.Hermione glared at he, then laughed

"Okay, Gin you ready to go in, remember we got act like we are muggles", Harry informed her quickly, before opening the door to 'SaintBridge'.

It was vast surgery with bright red walls and children's play area, there were three muggles, two girls, and boy playing with the toys. The girls were playing in the Wendy house and the young boy was playing with a toy car that you had to wing up with a key to make go across the floor, the boy looked positively happy when he saw the car go zooming across the floor and hitting a man's foot, the man however looked as if he was going to be sick on the car. There were about 10 or so people coughing and sniffing, Ginny thought to herself all they need was some Pepper Up potion, that will get them up on their feet. 

Harry and Ginny walked over to the desk where a women in her late twenties sat there, chewing a piece of pink gum. She was pretending to be on the phone to a client it was very obvious she wasn't. Harry coughed very loudly; she turned to them, and put one of her fingers to say that she would be with them any second. Ginny tapped her fingers nervously on the side of the desk, the women gave her a terrible look, Ginny decease the second she looked at her. The women had now finished her fake conversation on the phone.

"Can, I help you?" she said in a rude tone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they were both thinking of the same thing 'If only you knew, who we were'.

"We would like some registration forms, please we would like to be patients of this practice" Harry said this kind and very formal tone, which took Ginny back a few notches, she was stunned at this. After they got the forms got the forms they went home quickly and slowly read through the questions together, laughing at some of the questions and blushing at others.

A few hours later it was eight o'clock, there was a knock on the home of the Potters, Harry walked swiftly, over to the door before, he was in the kitchen with Ginny talking tactics on how to get Ron on his better side for the evening.

"Well, we could make sure he had a couple of Firewhiskeys", laughed Ginny "Remember when it was his birthday last March." Harry chortle, Ginny was stirring a pot full of beef stew. Harry sniffed this was his second favourite smell; his first was Ginny's floral perfume.

(Beginning of Flashback)

"Ron, what are you doing?" screamed Hermione seriously, but under the stern face was a smirk. The whole family were now looking outside their windows after Hermione had woken the whole family. Mr.Weasley had said 'Lumos' under his breath. The yard was filled with light. Ron was outside butt-naked, everyone knew Ron had little too much to drink that night. It was the first time Mrs.Weasley had seen Ron drunk

"Ronald Weasley, you come into the house right this second," shouted Mrs. Weasley she was at boiling point with Ron.

A few seconds after Ron started singing a muggle song ' I too sexy for my shirt, Just too sexy for you", Harry and Hermione was now wishing that they hadn't taught Ron that song. There was a flash of a camera; Fred had taken a picture and Ginny, Fred, George; Harry was laughing in the background. Hermione was in between of laughing and worried look. In the end Mr. Weasley, with a flick of a wand had put a towel around Ron who was still singing. Harry was the one that had to go down stairs and had to carry Ron in, every second Ron would tell him he was a pretty boy.

"Come here lover boy" Ron slurred.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey, Harry mate," said Ron walking in punching Harry on the arm that made he rub his arm. Hermione came in after and hugged Harry. Ron walk in calling for Ginny.

"Congratulations", he whispered in her ear, with a smirk on his face.  
"Congratulations, as well" she whispered as well to Harry at this remark he laughed and beckoned her to come into the living room with him, to where Ron and Ginny were talking about George and his new girlfriend called Kathrine she was a muggle, who worked in the bookshop next to 'Leaky Cauldron'.

"Well, according to Fred she was amazed by George's magic tricks!" said Ron, who was howling with laughter. Hermione sat down with ease as she sat down next to Ron, who was staring at her. Ginny had gone to check if the stew was all right.

"Why you sitting down like that for?" he asked. Ginny came back just before Hermione was going to answer.

"Well, dinner is ready, it's stew, is that okay?" questioned Ginny, everyone nodded with approval. It seemed that Ron had forgotten about his question; he was too busy eating everything in sight and reach. At few minutes later everyone had eating thing they could mange, Ginny and Hermione had collected plates and carried them into the kitchen by magic, and put them in the sink and with a flick of Hermione's wand they had stared to wash by themselves. Ginny and Hermione were laughing and joking when they went back into dinning room were Ron was talking to Harry about Hermione how she seemed very quiet all day. Harry knew the reason, but pushed it to the back of his mind. For Ginny had nodded her head as to tell Ron about the new Weasley.

" Ron and Hermione we want to talk to you about something," siad Harry Ron sat there with a concern look on his face. Harry had moved sit next Ginny and was facing Ron. Hermione hung her head low not looking at Ron or any of the others.

"Well, thing is that I'm pregnant", Ginny had now prepared herself for the outburst. Harry had grab Ginny's hand kissed it gently. She love Harry's lips, they were soft and when they brushed Ginny's skin she got warm feeling. Ginny counted down to when Ron was about to go mad. …5…4…3…2…1 He was right on cue.

"Harry, I can't believe you knocked up my nineteen year old baby sister", screamed Ron, he jumped up from out of his chair and was advancing around the table next to Harry. Hermione stood up quickly and ran in front of Harry trying to calm Ron down, but Harry pulled Hermione out of harms way. Ron was about 2 inches away from Harry's face. Harry could see fury in Ron's eyes, his ears were reddening this was a sigh of danger. Ron saw that this didn't shock Hermione, 'she knew all along' he thought to himself.

"Ron, calm down, it not against the law we are married." said Harry seeing if this would calm him down. Ginny was sobbing on to Hermione shoulder, and muttering something like 'please try to calm him down', Hermione looked into her eyes, these were that were usually filled with happiness.

" You call your self a mate, you bastard" he had just grab Harry by his collar, both Ron and Harry grabbed their wands out their back pockets and held their wands to each other throats. Hermione had cried out in vain.

" STOP, Ron what do thing your doing,? Ron, you aren't the man I married!! She screamed, he took his wand from Harry's throat and had muttered a sorry, she had walked over to him she had her hand next to his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron, I've got something to tell you, this will probably explain why I was been acting weird all day I'm pregnant, I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you," she looked over to Harry who was still comforting a sobbing Ginny. Ron fell back on to a chair; he was stunned by this news. Hermione walked over and sat on another chair facing him. Harry and Ginny had left the room; they thought they would leave them with some privacy. Ron tried to talk, but words had lost him. 


	7. Chapter Six:Shall I or we be good

_Chapter Six_

**Shall I? Or We Be Good**

Ginny had stopped sobbing on Harry's chest, they both had left the room for Ron was still in shock, and he couldn't speak every time he opened his mouth he babbled. They thought that he and Hermione need some privacy, so they left the room and went into the living room. Harry sat down in the crimson armchair and Ginny sat on his lap, his neck was still sore from where Ron had pinned he against the wall. Ginny put a finger next to where there was a red ring around his neck, Harry winced. Ginny stood up quickly, which alarmed Harry.

"Oh, Harry I didn't know he would act so crazy, only if I could hurt him" whispered Ginny angrily. Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his face. He had now cupped his face into his hands. Ginny slumped herself into the sofa and sat down with her hands over her stomach. Harry looked up.

"No, he's right your only eighteen and and I don't know maybe we should have waited until we both had careers…and.." Ginny had cut across him in mid sentence and went to kneel down next to Harry, she looked into his eyes, and they were red, sore.

"Who cares? All that matter is that we love each other and that we soon have a child that we will both adore with our lives!!" said Ginny put her hand on Harry's, which gripped her hand lovingly and kissed her on her lips. He helped her up off the floor; she sat on his lap again. He smiled.

In the dinning room, Ron had started to say a couple of words at a time but Hermione could make out that everyone word he said made a sentence, only if he could say a sentence.

"Me", he said breathlessly, Hermione lifted her head at these words. Ron fell to his knees, next to her. He saw that her eyes were red and tired.

"You" he said, Hermione was now putting words together, and she nodded her head as a sign that she understood what he was saying. He was now breathing normally, he sighed deeply and took a deep breath.

" The Baby, our child, I will love and protect as much as I love you", said Ron "I think I over reacted when Ginny said sshe was pregnant, but she is only eighteen and I'm her older brother then Harry's my best mate as well, my head over just got over the fact Voldemort nearly tried to kill you and and well everything just going…"

"Too fast" Hermione finished the sentence for him. He stared into Hermione's eyes.

"But what ever happens, what ever may come are way will be ready and I can't wait to raise this child with you because I know your be a prefect mother", he stated this clearly, but his ears were going red with embarrassment at what he had just said. Tears were now rolling down Hermione's cheeks; Ron used his hands to wipe them away from her face. She smiled, she loved it when Ron did the, his hands were soft and gentle you wouldn't believe these were that hands that just held someone's collar to the wall. She stroked his face carefully; he closed his eyes dream like way.

"Ron, I love you, you really think I'll be good mother? But what about work we only got about another year to finish the training, I can't exactly waltz in me gone six months 'Oh I forgotten to tell you I'm pregnant' can I? Said Hermione at top speeds; she saw Ron was about to answer her rhetorical question.

"Don't answer that it was an rhetorical question, Ron, honestly I thought you be freaking out for long than you did." She said this in surprising tones, but a bit of snap in it.

" Well don't worry about money or our careers, we have a child on the way, you and my child will be my first priories and then work" laughed Ron, he had changed from a boy to a man that was her husband and now was going to be a father, she thought prospect of evening looking after a child would scare Ron.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room after this last comment, Ron had hung his head low not trying to catch anyone's eye, Hermione's eyes were wondering from Ron to Harry, Ginny's were glaring at Ron, Harry was staring at Hermione but then drifted over to Ron's, he knew that Ron was avoiding his glaze. Ginny had opened her mouth to say something, but Ron had cut across her. Ginny was still glaring at Ron she hadn't change her glaze since they had came into the room.

"Well, Harry could I speak to you for a minute umm outside in the hall" Ron said this in toneless voice, that put a shiver up Harry's spine, he kind of thought he knew what this was about, Ron walked out of the room and left the door behind him open. Hermione cast a worried look at Harry. Ginny had sat down and had started conversation with Hermione about pregnancy books that Mrs. Weasley had give her to read, she glanced quickly at Harry as he left the room.

"So, Hermione has my prat of a brother gotten over the fact he having a child and that me and Harry is having a kid also?" said Ginny kind of sarcastically, Hermione gave her a sceptical look of amusement.

"Yeah, he seemed very supportive, he's taken two pieces of shocking news in one night, I think he over the fact now, seems excited through, but …" Hermione said keenly, she was much happy now Ron knew about the Baby. Ginny was smiling again but her expression had change when she saw Ron step back into the room, it was hard and cold. Harry walked in after him expression- less face, it difficult to read.

"Well, think it time to go Hermione" Ron said with sleepy note in his voice. She stood up and walked over to Ron. Where Ron and Hermione both said their good byes and hugs and a slap on the back from Ron. After Ron and Hermione vanish with two loud cracks, Ginny turned to Harry with a face full of apprehension.

"What did Ron want, you better Harry James Potter, I don't care about your promise" said Ginny with a mixed look of sternness and worry.

"Well if you want to know if was something kinda important, especially now", Harry look at the floor as he spoke, Ginny was twitching to know what it was.


	8. Chapter Seven: Full on Guilt

Chapter Seven 

**Full on Guilt and Parental Business **

Harry sighed deeply and turned to his wife who looked livid. He thought back to the few minutes to where he was talking to Ron, he took a deep breath and recited everything that Ron had muttered to him.

(Beginning of Flashback)

Ron took his wand out and did a quick spell on the door. Ron and Harry both stared down at their feet, trying not to make eye contact with each other. Ron sighed heavily, like he had a lot on his mind. Harry had a feeling where this conversation was going to go. Ron looked up, his were blood shot, but not from crying.

"Um Harry you're my best mate, I'm sorry, you know me I always overreact on the small things, but I'm really happy for you and Gin. I know you both love each other, I should have got that fact since after the war ended."

Harry looked up; Ron's eyes were filled with guilt and happiness. Harry wasn't going to take any of this that was coming out of Ron's mouth; he knew that this was a cock and bull story, but in a way he believed all of it. Ron had more to say Harry could see from Ron's face, but Harry spoke first.

"Ron, mate you don't need to tell me sorry or Gin cause we already know that you're sorry and congratulations on getting Hermione pregnant."

Ron's ears were quickly turning red this was a normal Weasley sign of angriness or embarrassment. At this Harry grinned and Ron also after while seeing that Harry wasn't angry or upset at him for his overreaction.

"But you do need to tell what else you want to tell me cause I know you are battling with yourself to tell me or not."

Harry turned and went into the kitchen. Ron stood rooted on spot with confused look of amazement by what Harry had just said, Ron quickly paced himself into the kitchen were Harry sat around a small table with his fingers gently tapping the table. Ron sat down opposite him with a worrying look. Harry ran hand through his messy jet-black hair waiting for Ron to tell him what was wrong. Ron rubbed his forehead very hard. He looked down as he spoke to Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I ready to have a kid, I'm been crapping myself since Mione told me, I still being looked after by my own mother and I don't think I would be a good father figure also I don't know how this bloody happen in the first place i didn't know it could happen after about …never you mind how times we've done it, I don't get it we've been using precautions since the last time it happen when we were in seventh year", his voice trailed off by the quick look he gave towards Harry's face. Harry had abruptly stop tapping his fingers on the table, he was now half risen out of his chair, his face had a look of bewilderment and confusion, this look wasn't one of Ron's favourites looks, he now had the pain of explaining what had happen. Harry fell back into his seat. Ron had now ran his hand through his hair a number of times that it was standing up on end. Harry's mind was racing through his seventh year trying to remember times where both Hermione and Ron had been acting strange, he had over looked the fact that Hermione had locked herself in her Head Girl's bedroom after Christmas break and was ill on a few a occasions in the morning. There was a painful silence between Harry and Ron that gave Harry shivers down his back.

"Ron, was that you're first time ever? With Hermione I mean and she got pregnant on the your first time? Whispered Harry who still could not bring his eyes to meet Ron's who's was at the verge of breaking down in tears, but Ron held them back. His eyes were red.

"Mate, I was drunk, we both were, it was a great night though we were by the lake and things just happened and the next week were at school she told me and…" Harry still had not looked up from a mark on the table, his vision was blurred he had now taken off his glasses and laid next to his elbow, where he had his hand next to his fore head he had closed his eyes. They both sighed.

"So is why you went berserk at me when me and Gin told you, you thought it was a drunken mistake, that I got your sister pregnant, well it wasn't we have been talking about for months, but she did surprise when she told me a month ago I found her crying on the bathroom floor" Harry had said this through gritted teeth he knew his angry was going up dangerously. He controlled it very well for he had not lashed out and he also wanted Ron to carry on with his story. He gestured to Ron to carry on. They were now looking each other in the eyes.

"Yeah, well you know me I always predict things and turn it in to a riot, well a week later on the day we were going to tell you and Gin, she had a miscarriage after break that's the real reason why she ran out of the classroom, since then we have been taking quite of lot of precautions, that why I going crazy over this thing, last time Mione wouldn't speak for days and that what we lost when she fell down the stairs, someone pushed her, but she didn't see who it was" said Ron he was much calmer now, you could hear the sad note in his deep voice. Harry's stony expression had become a bit gentler of how he heard the Ron and Hermione had lost their first child.

"Mate, I'm sorry I didn't know, I just thought she was muffed that someone pushed her down the stairs and was to embarrass to come out." said Harry now patting Ron on his back. Ron had let a single tear fall down pass his freckles landing on his hand.

"Bloody hell, look at the time well let call this a wrap before Mione and Gin think I've killed you or something" he walked away with one last glance at Harry, they were back in the hall Ron pulled out his wand and lifted the spell off the door and went inside, Harry's head was still swimming with what he had just found out about the first Weasley grandchild that no one knew about.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny had her hand to her mouth, she only thought Ron was going to tell Harry he was scared about having a child, he had a fear that he might be losing another child, and he so young then she thought to herself when she had gotten into bed, Harry had his hands wrapped around her stomach. He took a sharp intake of breath and fell a sleep a few minutes after he kissed Ginny on her stomach. She was still awake with thoughts overflowing her mind.


	9. Chapter Eight:A Good Night to Remember

Chapter Eight 

**A Good Night to Remember or Just Too Drunk **

Ron rolled and tossed between the covers of their bed, that he pulled the covers off feet. Hermione's opened her eyes instantly as the warmness of her toes quickly turned to ice cubes. Ron was breathing deeply, before Hermione ripped the sheets off him, he was wrapped within the sheets. There was a crash on the floor; Hermione leaned over the bed to see if Ron was okay. Ron was on a heap on the floor, rubbing his head and his backside. He was muttering under his breath, Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you would have fallen off the bed, so…"she was laughing with concern on her face. Ron face was not filled with laugher; it was more 'I'm up at two, fifty in the morning on the floor'. That look was replaced quickly more with a look of anxiety.

"Your okay though? Your not feeling sick or anything? Is the baby okay?" He said this at top speeds as he picked himself off the floor sitting next to Hermione on the bed.

"Yes, were fine Ron you were just thrashing in your sleep and taking the sheet off my toes! What were you dreaming about?" Ron decided to ignore the question, Hermione decide not to pursue the matter as Ron changed the subject of the conversation quite quickly.

" So, when do you want to go to the doctors then, cause we've got to see if you are alright and the baby is healthy and we've got tell everyone about this…" Hermione let him babble on.

Both his and her hands cupped around her stomach. Hermione smiled. She loved it when Ron was like all sensitive; it made her feel tingly with delight. Their fingers intertwined with each other's, Hermione laughed softly as Ron gently swept his mouth against her hand they had not done this for ages stayed up all night in each other arms and just talk.

"Hermione, you know when I had that little chat with Harry outside, you know I told you I was just apologising for being a overreacted prat well I kinda let slip that you were pregnant in seventh year", he said the last words like a weight off his shoulders, she had quickly whipped round and had let go her grasp with Ron's hands. She forced herself to speak to Ron.

"Ron, who, what, when, where, why, how? Who, you told Harry, okay! What, you told him I was pregnant in my seventh year at school and what if he tells someone like Ginny or Mrs. Weasley! When, about" she looked the clock that was on the wall. She also had a feeling that Ginny had worm it out of Harry as soon as they left. She did not want to stress herself out, so she talked calmly into her husband's face, there was a look of regretful and terror on his face. " Four hours ago in the hallway of Harry and Ginny Potters' house! Why, I do not know for all of Merlin, maybe you thought you might catch up on some old time gossip from three years ago! How, I really don't know Ronald Billius Weasley, but hey why don't I take a guess cause you wasn't thinking!" She was now standing up right and her chest rising rapidly. She was now taking deep breaths; she sat back on the bed avoiding Ron's eyes. Ron leaned forward and raised Hermione's chin to her look at him. His dark blue eyes were fill with distress that he had told Harry and Harry might have told Ginny.

" Mione, I 'm sorry, but I kind of blurted it out, then he wanted the full story, he thought that what I thought had happen between him and Gin, he went into a full rage you know and yeah, I know he has probably told Gin, but Ginny would know to shut her mouth, we know she's a gossip queen" Hermione couldn't help, but laugh at the last few comments he had made about his baby sister. " Can't you remember that night after Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in that quidditch match, that was the greatest night in my life, well I only remember half of it seeing as I was drunk from many accounts people have told me, but I don't blame you for losing the baby, it was the bloody git who pushed you down the stairs, oh if only I could get my hands around their throat" a tear had fallen down both Ron and Hermione cheeks when he had mention their lost child. Ron was now staring at the ceiling; his glaze did not shift as he thought about what had happened that night, not so long ago…

The Gryffindor tower was packed with students celebrating the fact that after all the boasting that Ravenclaw had been doing previous weeks before saying that they would beat them or in their words ' Potter, Weasley you are going down like Weasley's grade point average' they all sneered with laughter, the usual red ear's Weasley trademark crept from his cheeks up to his ears. Hermione whispered in his ear and kissed Ron on his cheek making him turn a dark crimson, that Harry had always said that would have made his Uncle Vernon proud. Seeing that Gryffindor had crushed Ravenclaw by 230 points, they had hung their heads in shame and many students laughter rang through stadium.

"Are sure you want to give it to her now?" Harry questioned, him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Harry, mate you got the party ready, it just that me and Hermione thought we might have some alone time you, know" Harry had risen his eyebrow to this comment, and slipped from under his cloak a bottle of Firewhiskey and handed it to Ron. Harry and Ron were grinning ear to ear.

"Use it wisely", said Harry winking, he nodded in the direction behind Ron. Ron turn on the spot to face his girlfriend, his jaw had dropped.

Hermione was walking towards them; she was wearing a light blue shirt that she teamed with short black skirt with a pair of black lace up boots, the laces were light blue colours that match her shirt. Her hair was not bushy; as always she had made it sleek and pretty by putting it on top of her head in a bun.

"Hey, Ron you look…" she had whispered the next part in her ear. Ron elbowed Harry in the stomach, Harry groaned loudly. It was a bit stronger of a punch than Ron had tended to hit him. He muttered a quick sorry and turned his glaze back to Hermione.

"Fine, I can take a hint! By the way Hermione have you've seen Ginny?" There was a mysterious glint in his eye, even though he was rubbing his stomach where Ron had winded him.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her she was Entrance Hall waiting for someone" she said with her arms across her chest. Harry muttered thanks and ran up to castle, with out a back wards glance. Ron moved closer to Hermione. He hand moved his hands down towards her waist. She giggled.

"I love you Mione", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Ronald", she carefully brushed her lips across his cheek. He closed his eyes slowly.

She was the only one how could get away by calling him Ronald, except his mother and father. He had remembered the night that Harry had shouted his name across the common room; Harry had an unwelcoming wake call with a bucket of ice water. Ron had magick a bucket of water to be poured or him at the correct time he knew Harry always woke up. Harry had stormed into the common room just glaze simply towards Ron, after Romilda Vane had wolf whistled, grinning to herself and her friends. He had blushed a bright cherry colour before having enough sense to casually run out of the common room. For he had ran out of his dormitory only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, that was drenched in water.

They were now walking towards the lake hand in hand with Ron giving her step-by-step account of how he saved the many goal attempts by Ravenclaw team.

"Then Smith, tried to dodge me, the goal was clear I thought I wasn't going to make it back, yeah, but I pushed my broom forward and I got there just in time, the quaffle brushed my finger tips, lucky I had grip, hey" Ron boasted gleefully. Hermione rolled her eyes; clearly Ron didn't notice this as he rambles on a bit more about quidditch. After about what felt like Ron third retelling of his amazingly boring saves of the match she notice a small navy box in Ron's robes. There were under the tall oak trees that tower over them.

"Ron, what's in your pocket?" She stared continuously at the box that Ron's ears had turn a deep red colour. He had gotten down on one knee. Hermione was gasping for air.

Ron was down on one knee; Ron had turned his back on her. Thoughts were racing through her mind. ' We're too young, to get married". Until, Ron stood up looking at Hermione.

"Ron, this is too soon…"She stopped midway through her sentence, when Ron turned around with a mild look of confusion.

"I was only tying my shoe laces up, what do you think I was doing?" Ron laughed gently as he took Hermione hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Hermione laughed nervously.

They walked a bit more till they were under the oak tree next to the lake and a mile off the forest. They sat down under the tall oak tree, Ron acting the real gentleman offering her to take a sit on his cloak on the damp ground near the lake. " This is what I wanted to show you," said Ron in Hermione's ear. Hermione swore Ron's heart skipped a beat, for she heard him take a deep intake of air and seemed to hold his breath Hermione decide to talk, but she herself was in shock. She looked down at the small blue box in Ron's trembling hands. In the box laid a beautiful small heart shaped sapphire on a chain of silver the sparkled brightly in the setting sun of the evening. She in awe; it was Ron bought her back to earth with his timid, but stressed out question.

" So, do you like it? I can take it back, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Ginny, I told her you wouldn't…"

He was cut short by Hermione sudden physical act. She had kissed him, it use to be the other way round. Her kiss was passionate, her hands running through his flaming red hair. He had clasped his hands around her back. She pulled back with a madden glint in her wild dark chocolate eyes, they would shine so bright when she smiled and laugh, but now her eyes where filled with a greatest of all love. They were both gasping for breath; they still cling on to each other in the brilliant purples and reds sunset. They had kisses before nothing like this; this was not lust, but love. Ron's brilliant blue eyes stared into the mysterious chocolate eyes.

Hermione's hands had been round Ron waist all the time they took and glazed into each other's eyes. Her hands had found Ron inside pockets. Ron inside pocket was cluttered with chewing gum wrappers, pieces of parchment and a bottle. Hang on wrappers, parchment and a bottle of what, and a bottle she wonder what if I just pull this out. She pulled out Firewhiskey.

" Are you planning on getting me drunk?" she asked, lifting up a bottle. She had put on a stern face. She had the urge to laugh; a smile was playing on her lips because of the expression of Ron's face.

Truth be told she had Firewhiskey nearly every Friday night with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny sitting round gossip about cutest boys in school. Once Lavender had drunk soon much that she declared her undying love for Ron, Hermione brush the remark off, but later grew to regret it. She never notice Lavender's obsession with Ron until Parvati told her, since then she kept a close watch on Ron and Lavender around school.

" No, it was for… it was a present from… umm" He stutters a bit, till Hermione just laughed it off.

" You know I do need a pick me up after all that cheering for you in the stands, Ron stop looking so shocked it not the first I drank Firewhiskey you know"

" What!"

" Are going to drink or what" she transfigured two buttons she found in her pocket and turned them into goblets. Ron looked her up and down.

" Malfoy is that you?" Ron quizzed.

" No, Ronald its me you know Hermione, stop worrying I've been drinking since fifth year gosh I know you drink with Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville, my I never would have thought Neville would be drinking, poor child his mind being corrupt by you guys"

"What about your mind? Being corrupt by them girls, Merlin you would never would have thought it Hermione Granger drinking the brilliant mind of the year, smartest witch of her age, the most beautiful, Head girl, the same girl who wined me up so badly in first yea…"

" I'm not so innocent you know and plus I don't do it on regular basis, please tell you don't mind me drinking?"

" Well it does, but if you know what your doing" said Ron as he poured a reasonably good amount of Firewhiskey in the goblets. Hermione lifted the goblet to her lips, she the burning sensation when the whiskey touched her lips.

" I bet you can't down it in one shot, I bet I can beat you?" teased Hermione. She was playing with a lock of Ron's long hair that masked his face. They were lying down on their sides facing each other sipping slowly.

" I bet I can, but that is the most unladylike manner I have ever seen" as he watched Hermione knock back the whole goblet. Shaking his head, he also knocked his back; the bitterly sweet taste burned his throat. He didn't care as long Mione was with him, he would do what ever she did, and he was a lovesick.

After 15 minutes both were as drunk than ever, before. It was now dark; they both lay down in their drunken states and stared up into the heavens. Both silent, neither thinking right.

" Look I can see Uranus," said Ron thickly.

" What is my skirt showing, my bum?" giggled Hermione uncontrollably. Ron reached over and held her shoulders and her glaze even though her eyes wondered around before she held the glaze too.

" I love you," said Ron. He moved forward and kissed her passionately, that they were engaged in their activities that they didn't notice they were undressing each other. That night neither regrets nor remembers what happened, but both promised one thing not to tell anyone about this drunkenly special night.

Month Later

" Ron, I've got something to tell you " she peered down at him as he worked on his potions essay. He looked up with tired and strained eyes. She hated seeing him like this stress and tired, Snape had worn half of the seventh years to tears, well the girls anyway and received evil glares from the boys, also a few unwelcoming hand gestures when his back was turned moreover he defiantly caught many.

"What is it?" he said as he rubbed his eyes gently and stifled a yawn. Look down as she spoke the next line.

"Imavingababy" she whispered quickly and looking down at the floor, her chocolate eyes were wet with tears. Ron couldn't think with all the noise that first years were making.

"What say that again a little slower?"

"I'm having a baby"

"I thought you used that muggle pill"

' I forgot to take it" she mumbled. She still refused to look at him; he knew her eyes were filled with tears. " Hey who would have thought it the Head girl knocked up, got a bun in the oven, what we going to do?"

" Don't worry I will always be there for you" he pulled her in a tight embrace. " You're the only one I want to spend my life with you know that don't you?"

" That's all I want as well, to be in your arms for ever, to get married to you and have children with beautiful flaming red hair" she was sobbing laughing, she tried to smile as best she could, it was a watery smile, but Ron loved it any way. To bad for them someone was listening to the whole conversation. They went to their bedrooms, their minds overflowed with thoughts. Their dreams filled with productive red hair children running around in a garden, a little girl with copper ringlets that fell around her face so magnificently on a swing.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start the quickest jog to her private bathroom, this was her daily exercise. 'Great' she thought 'fantastic morning, a bit a being sick to bowl of toilet, bloody hell'. Brilliant as she got dressed and glanced at her timetable on her desk Muggle Studies and Potions after, she couldn't wait. She walked down to breakfast to help herself to cup of orange juice and slice of toast with marmite, later on Ron came down with Ginny and Harry they all greeted each and Ron bugged her to eat something than just a slice on toast so she picked up a apple and bit into it said her good byes and set off to her lesson.

Muggle Studies passed quite quickly, for a change, but her mind was there. She was getting quite murderous glare from Lavender. Hermione was the last to leave the classroom, as she was packing up her bag to get to Potions. Lavender walked up to her.

"Hermione can I speak to you" Lavender's voice was icily; it sent a shiver up Hermione spine.

" Yes, sure you can" as Hermione and Lavender made a beeline towards the doors and out forwards to the stairs Lavender stop at the top and waited for Hermione to turn round and look at her.

" I know all about you and your little secret," said Lavender in a low ringing voice.

" What do you know about Lavender?"

" Your little secret you dirty little slut, that the Head girl Hermione Granger is up the duff by Ron Weasley" she smiled evilly.

" How do you know?"

"Enough questions more answers, in my heart I tried to forgive for hurting me when Ron dumped me for you, little did you hey that me and Ron use to have lets say little visits to his dorm for chats, if you know what I mean. I'm guessing you do by the look on your face"

"Lavender, I'm sorry, just don't hurt me please, you know my condition please I beg"

" I don't like beggars like you and I don't like mudbloods like you" with that she slapped Hermione with all her might, Hermione lost her balance and fell backwards down the stairs. Lavender walked down after her, where she laid heaped on the floor, coughing and clutching her stomach. Lavender knelt down and saw a beautiful necklace, small sapphire heart. I wonder.


	10. Chapter Nine: Lavender Brown

Chapter Nine 

**Lavender Brown and Fainting Fancies**

Lavender Brown's life was fantastic; she had a loving husband, a mansion, designer robes, everything, a Barbie girl witch would ever want. That was the problem. That's what they thought her so-called snobby friends of hers. Not Lavender, her heart couldn't take anymore of the lies she often told herself, her heart was heavy with pain, rejection, loss and regret

She glanced at her alarm clock it was 4:08 in the morning. She shifted her weight, not that she had a lot of body weight, no she never did her the curves of Ginny Potter or Parvati, her best friend, her heart swelled a bit more and told herself stop acting silly. She didn't cry when she saw the lifeless body of Parvati, still now her brain didn't function when she realised she will never see her best friend smile and laugh or her voice.

No, she was very slim, no a better word anorexia, yes she had eating problems. Her mother being the slim woman that she was always bullied her for her chubbiness when she was only 14. Her mother Alexia Brown was a muggle, a rather up her own ass woman who was ring leader of her little tea parties, telling her friends that she had sent her only daughter to a private school in France.

Her mother bought her dress robes 2 sizes smaller than her size that summer after third year. The dress was so beautiful all she could do is only eat 5 grapes and 2 litres of water everyday; she exercised for two hours a day. Once had eaten a piece of chocolate, she punished herself so badly, by using a razor blade and cutting the inner part of her thigh. She enjoyed watching the blood flow slowly down her leg, even sometimes using her finger to wipe away some the crimson oozing from the cut lifting her finger to her mouth tasting copper in her blood. Lucky for Lavender she never cut herself so deep that so that she was scarred for life, she wasn't stupid, just depressed.

Lavender's husband Andrew Scott, he was a man of money, yes defiantly a man of riches and women. Lavender never cared about the age difference; well if you love someone then age doesn't matter. Seven years older not much difference, but frowned upon by many elders of the wizarding world and the younger generation, including many of her friends that were at Hogwarts. Andy was 'darling' as most would say, but most was not Lavender, in her own words would be brutal drunk and rapist. She hadn't thought about the many nights he came home and she was sleeping. She would wake up naked with him half naked on the floor. On many occasions she found out that she was pregnant, but she aborted the baby the muggle way.

The time was 5:16 am, she had been awake for over an hour with out moving. Just thinking. She crept out of bed early deciding to wake up Andy later as it was a Sunday morning and he liked his late sleep ins. She picked up her dressing gown and folded her arms around herself. As she walked across the bedroom towards the bathroom, she stumbled a few times, but still made it bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked carelessly to the sink and started brushing her teeth as she looked up. She didn't see Lavender. No never seen this person before.

Her hair was limp and lifeless and her skin looked ashen for someone with a dark honey colour skin tone. She was dead on the inside.

A few miles south, in the household of the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione were in the bathroom. Well, Hermione's head was bend over the toilet bringing back up her breakfast and lunch, while Ron rubbed her back and held her hair back. After while of retching of what Hermione thought was a good breakfast and Lunch. She knew that Ron hated being around sick people, but it was very weird Ron likes to be waited, hand and foot, also with a bowl of ice cream when he was ill. As Ron reached over to wipe my mouth with a cloth.

" Ron you don't have do this you know" Hermione mumbled weakly, as he dipped the cloth into the sink of cold water and squeezing the remains of water and patting it against her forehead.

" Yes, I do your having my child and I love you for that plus I'm looking after you"

"But, you don't have to this is my mess I can clean it up"

"No, you shall not my mum would flip her bean, if she knew I wasn't taking care of you, when you're pregnant" with that lightly kissing her forehead and helped her to her feet.

Leaving the bathroom behind them they went back into the living room, where Hermione was quickly engaged into her book about pregnancy. She looked up and saw that Ron also was reading.

" Ron what are you reading?" He looked up with his azure eyes staring over his reading glasses.

" Hogwarts: a History" He replied with a smirk. " Why?"

" Because I've only seen you read when you're studying, that's all. We need to fire call your mother soon tell her we're coming round for dinner"

" Okay, I'll do that soon" Hermione took a deep cleansing breath.

" Ron, I'm not going back to training, I'm going work on my beliefs on elf rights"

" Well, I kinda knew that already, I saw you earlier talking to yourself about what you were going to say to me, when you were washing up the plates" he laughed gently at his wife. Hermione smiled back.

'Merlin', thought Ron ' She was still able to make his heart skip a beat, my do I love her to bits and now we're having a baby, bloody hell that baby was going to be so smart and he or she might have blue eyes just like mine and crazy hair like 'Mione, but that child will be so loved, if only she stopped pretending that she wasn't scared, I lost too many things in my life, I wont let her or the baby go never'

He grinned down at the page he was reading and carried on reading; he finally understood why Mione loved book, so informative. A few minutes later his eyes grew tired of the book and decided to fire call his mother. After pushing the glasses until they were on top of his head. He threw the green powder into the fireplace.

Calling into the fire as he stuck his head in " The Burrow"

" Mum, Mum are you there?" He heard the sounds of pots and pans being placed in their rightfully places roughly.

" Ron, Oh Hello dear called to say you're coming for dinner"

" Yes and that we have something to tell later okay, so who's coming later?" He asked as he watched his mother knit a small jumper maybe even baby size.

" Fred and Angelina and your sister and Harry"

" That's alright then how many months pregnant is Angelina mum?"

" About 6 months, I haven't seen them for ages guess they been busy and everything"

"Alright mum see you later and Hermione sends her love" He was gone with a faint pop. His mother put her knitting aside, thinking how much her baby son had grown into a man and what he was going to tell them.

At 6 o clock Ron and Hermione flooed over to the burrow already finding that Ginny was helping Molly in the kitchen and Fred and Angelina were still left to arrive. Harry and Arthur sat in the living room talking about washing machines.

Dinner was serve when Fred and Angelina came walking though the door Angelina looked like she about to cry, instead she was greeted with careful hugs from every one who was there. She had mumbled something about not being able to see her feet and blamed Fred for doing this to her. The dinner smelt wonderful to everyone except Hermione.

" Could you just move that roast beef down table a bit, I really don't like the smell of it" Everyone turned to stare in disbelief " Well I d...didn't mean it like that"

"Hermione do you not like my Roast?", Molly asked icily getting up from her seat. Hermione got up from her seat as well. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Hermione. She couldn't take that pressure, she felt the blood rush from her head, and she hadn't eaten since the morning sickness.

" No it's just that, that, that that"

With the last word was faint and distant, with one hand on her stomach and one to her head, she felt her legs collapse. Ron rushed to catch her before she fell. Ron lifted her up carefully and carried her away into the living room.

" Hermione! Mum why did you have to go do that for?" he shouted at his mother who was taken aback, his eyes were narrowed and skin had turned a paler colour than his normal skin tone, his freckles stood out clearly.

" Well, she trying to say my cooking was bad"

As everyone walked quickly into the living room, well waddle for Angelina, but she was a healer. She got her wand out and asked for everyone, but Ron to go into the kitchen. She mumbled a few spells. She watched as Hermione stomach glowed a faint blue colour, then gold. Angelina turned to Ron, who smiled and nodded at her as his meaning he knew that Hermione was pregnant. She smiled broadly.

" I think you better carry her up stairs into your old room, she needs to rest Ron and tell her to eat something next time" she laughed.

Ron carried Hermione upstairs into his old bedroom on the third floor. He looked down in his arms. Hermione was so small and delicate, he watched as her chest raised and fell slowly and he was amazed that she had chosen him to love and have his children.

He finally got to his old bedroom; it still looked the same, bright orange wallpaper, and a few books all over the place here and there. He laid her down on the bed and moved a lock of her hair out of the way of her face. He pressed his lips gently against hers.

He turned towards the door and made his way down stairs. It seemed that Ginny, Harry, Angelina and Fred had taken to going back to their dinners. Molly and Arthur sat in the living room waiting for Ron to come back down stairs. Ron sighed as he entered the room.

" Ron there was no need to talk to your mother like that," said Arthur as raised his eyes to look at Ron.

" Ron what's wrong with Hermione, has she got the flu, there this bug going round and that was no way to talk me honestly you think you was bought up on the street or something, really there was no need to shout at me"

" Can I say somethi…"

" Does she not like my cooking Ron, cause she didn't really need to say it in that tone of voice"

" No, because she's pregnant!" screamed Ron.


	11. Chapter Ten:Need of Letting Go

Chapter Ten 

**Need of Letting Go**

"She's what, Ron?" asked his father kindly as he looked into Ron's sapphire eyes that showed so much emotion.

" Woo, yep, she pregnant! She's having my child! Hermione is with child!" Ron sang as went kissed his mother on her cheek and hugged his father tightly. After his moment of happiness, the room was silent except for sniffing of Molly as looked into her baby son eyes bright eyes, that reminded of here husband so dearly.

"Oh, why didn't I notice before? She doesn't want to eat meat because of the smell and she does look a flushed when we first saw her and her breasts are defiantly bigger", Molly said with a matter of fact in her tone. Both of the Weasley men blushed at the thought of breasts. Arthur slapped his youngest son on his back and shook his hand.

" Congratulations"

"Thanks, Dad", Ron beamed at his father, who was looking at his youngest son with glee. " Mum, you need to calm down with your talk of breasts and other things, Hermione doesn't know I've told you"

"She would have figured it out, she's a clever young women" Molly smiled, practically jumping next to her husband on the sofa.

"Mum, I worried about her, she doesn't eat, she always looks pale, drawn and tired everyday, that's not normal though out pregnancy is it?" the sadness reflected in the young man's eyes when sat and turned to look at his mother. His father got from his seat and kneeled down in front on his son.

"Ron don't worry its always like this at the beginning"

"You sure?" he asked as he looked from parent to parent for an answer. His mother's hand took hold on his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yes, if she's not okay in the next few days ask Angelina to check her over", She cast a worried look towards Arthur, who rose up from the floor.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I found this really interesting object called a mobwil it's what muggles carry with them, it's like a portable fellyphone", Ron noticed his father's eyes light up and made him look younger whenever he spoke about muggle objects, with a small laugh as he watched his father walked away.

"Mum, promise me that you won't kill me when I'll tell you this, Hermione doesn't want to tell anyone", his voice was a two octaves higher than usual and was cracking a bit.

"Ronnie dear, what is it?" As she tried to make eye contact with Ron, but Ron decided that interesting patch on the carpet where Fred and George had started a small fire was a person he was talking to.

"Hermione, had a miscarriage, when we were in our seventh year" he whispered, tears were now falling down his face and dropping on his freckled hands. " Mum, please don't think bad of me and Hermione, but we didn't know what to do and we scared of our wits about the baby, I'm scared about losing the baby we have now, Hermione she doesn't tell me anything, I know she's scared and worried and I'm more scared about losing her, Hermione" he silently wept as his mother stroked his hair, he finally mouring the child he never knew only created then to be lost


	12. Chapter Eleven: Bloody Hell

**_Author notes_: Well first I would just like to say thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I have just noticed that only half of this chapter was posted and for that I am sorry because this piece of junk I call a computer doesn't always work. Plus, I am still looking for a Beta, so if any one is willing, please e-mail about it. Also...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love to own the Harry Potter world I don't J.K.Rowling does. I just used the characters as my pawns in my mad creative world.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**'Bloody Hell'**

I'm, a respectable women of the wizarding world; the lady of the Burrow; the wife of Arthur Weasley and mother of seven well bought up children, Oh were had she gone wrong with Ronald Bilius Weasley my baby boy, what is it with Weasley men and wanting show passion before… well you know it happen several times with me, can't blame a women whose husband loves her so dearly and worship her soon much.

She looked out the window gazing at the stars trying to find something to reassure her that her baby boy haven't gone through all this alone, she wasn't even there when her baby need her the most, for advice, for anything, she would give it up in a heartbeat. Her baby boy grows up away from the loving and welcoming arms of herself, but the arms of Hermione Granger, sure the girl was smartest witch of the her age, but not smart enough to remember protection. Obliviously, she must have lured the lovesick fool with a love potion with all her brains. Oh what I am talking about it stupid mother's protection talking, Molly. I knew they were made for each other since First Year he came home talking more about her than Harry Bloody Potter. They're made for each other and now I'm going to be a Grandmother again. Molly dragged herself back into bed next to her husband and watched sleep peacefully beside him, she sighed deeply falling asleep.

As Hermione lifted herself from her lazing position, that she very comfortable with. She notices she was in a different room from the calming blues to the shocking oranges. She raised her hand to her head she felt dizzy and very hungry. She ran her hand through the messy hair and moved her legs to edgy of the bed and stood up. Walking towards the door, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

As she reached the last step, she felt a soft pain across her stomach, a fleet of pain washed over her as quickly as the pain came. Hermione quicken her steps towards the living room where she knew she would find Ron asleep, sure enough she heard his soft snores from inside the room. Again the pain seared more forcefully over her stomach, she doubled over in pain.

"Ron! Ron!" she screamed as pain was becoming to the point of unbearable.

Ron quickly arose from his slumber at the voice of his wife, his eyes scan the room, and with a flick of his wand the candles emitted light into the room. Hermione was curled into a tight ball on the floor, tears dropping onto her pale hands.

"Hermione where does it hurt?"

"Where do you bloody think? What hell you standing around for get your mum, get anyone I don't care, Just make it stop!" she cried

"MUM, MUM HELP QUICK SOMETHING'S WRONG," yelled Ron, his eyes had turned a misty blue with specks of grey in them, she hadn't seen that look since she saw he watching Harry battling with death. She heard hurried footsteps thundering down the stair.

"Mione, its okay your fine just breathe okay"

"Ronnie, whatever going on? Oh Hermione! Okay, Arthur know what get me a blanket, Ron fire call Mungos and tell them we're coming"

"Ron, I think I going to pass out"

Pain cursed though out her body, so badly she was shaking violently. Tears slowly streak down Ron pale face with his freckles standing out ferociously.

"No, Hermione stay awake" assured Molly looking at her daughter with great concern. "Okay, think about in about eight months time you'll be holding your first child, just think of a little girl with beautifully red ringlets with beautiful bright blue eyes, just picture it Hermione kept that image okay?" Hermione nodded weakly, her hand was still clamped around her stomach, with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Mum, I've told them were coming, Okay Hermione I'm going to lift you up carefully, okay Mione?"

"Molly got it, Ron wrap it around her, it'll keep her warm" said Arthur handing the blanket to Ron to wrap his wife in.

" Mione stay awake", she nodded weakly again bringing her eyes to interlock with Ron's. " I'm lifting on three 1, 2, 3!"

Hours later, Ron was found pacing into front of Hermione's private room in Maternity, he was deprived of sleep, he was stressed, he was scared. In his midway pace the a Healer stepped out, she looked no more then 28, with long blonde hair flowing down her back, he dark green robes were trimmed with gold. Her expression was mild with no reaction.

" Is Hermione okay? What about the baby?"

" I'm your wife Healer Kerry Jackman, Mr.Weasley I think it would be best if you would join me and your wife" with a half smile she turn into the room, Ron followed with quick strides.

Hermione was propped up against to two pillows with a bright smile, that Ron's heart lighten with so much enjoy, he smiled back rushing over to his wife thankful to Merlin that she was okay and that he saw her smile again. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and hugged her gently.

" Well now that you see she okay Mr. Weasley, She is very lucky that she survived you see, your kids are very powerful"

"What do you mean by_ kids_ and _powerful_, Kerry" said Ron one eyebrow raised, but Hermione had questioning looks for Kerry.

"Well your having twins and those cramps you got Hermione were them letting you know that they have very special powers other than being part of magical community one of them is a Metamorphmagus and the other twin is able to control objects with their mind which is Telekinesis, I know a lot to take in" she said with a small laugh.

"So were having twins that have extra powers and are also magical, do you know if were having the same sex twins or different sexes?"

" Ron, I don't think that really matters, does those extra powers have to be inherited or created?"

**_A/N: Well how do you like the full chapter ?, review if you want to! Plus if anyone has any ideas about names, I know J.K.Rowling has names, but this story in Pre-HPDHs! _**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Awake and Afraid

Chapter Twelve 

**Awake and Afraid, Alive Or Dead**

The harsh rain thrashed unkindly against wooden panel windows of the old, but beautiful three-bedroom home of Fred and Angelina Weasley. It was a cold night Angelina sat in front warm heart of the blazing fire. Cross-legged, staring into the intense dance of the red, blue, and orange flames. She sat in deep thought, month time; she would have the little person that was growing with in her right now, in her arms depending on her for everything. She was ready for motherhood, she could do it, and she battled with Deatheaters for bloody hell sake, she has the scars to show it that was for sure. Bringing both her hands to rest on her large stomach, the kid was always moving, it was a great feeling; a person was growing inside her right now.

She closed her eyes, moving her hands in a circular motion to settle the kid down, taking deep breaths to relax her mind and body. The minutes went pass slowly and suddenly three unsympathetic bangs on the heavy wooden door broke her concentration of feeling the magic aura of her unborn child. She heaved herself of dark ruby rug, she sworn Fred finished work late tonight him and George always worked late on Thursdays to work on new inventions. She pulled the hair band from around her wrist and ran her hand through ebony shoulder length hair and heaved a heavy sigh. Closing her eyes taking every small sound she could hear. The whistling of the wind, she walked calmly to the door. Pulling the wooden door that stood between her and a quite slim figure of the young women before her. She had not seen this woman for six months, the owls just stopped. The young girl turned, she looked dead, but she had to say she looked much better than the last time. Angelina ushered the young girl inside from the harsh and fiery elements outside.

" Ang, I didn't know where to go, this was the only place I could call home", she murmured " Anywhere you are"

" It's okay, I haven't heard from you for ages", Angelina said offering for the girl to sit down.

" Why, it been hard to get away from him Ang, he doesn't want me to leave the house because of this", the young girl peeled off her dripping wet cloak, showing off her five months pregnant bump.

"Oh Lavender, what has he done? I thought you were leaving him", she saw the young girl had tears in her eyes.

" Do you think I asked for this, I just wasn't careful enough he caught me with late evening morning sickness oh I don't know, he's locked me inside since, well he's gone for good!" she screamed, before throwing herself on the floor. " He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, and I don't want this child of that son of a bastard, I want it gone please make it go away!" Angelina helped Lavender of the floor and on the nearby sofa.

"Lavender, what do you mean he's gone?"

Lavender let out a nervous laugh, her crying had calmed down to hard sniffling.

"He's dead", a tear slid down her face. " And you want to know the worst thing is, he was truly the only person to ever love me, for me" Silence descended on both women, it was broken by a small sniffling whisper from Lavender.

"Deatheaters… it was deatheaters, stupid man"

The night blended away into fresh early morning sunrise, Harry let his eyes flutter open from the piercing sun blinding through the curtains of their bedroom. He saw Ginny pulling the curtains back; she turned smiling and jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning, Harry", she laughed as laid down next to him and propped herself on her side.

Harry smiled as he reached over to the small side table grabbed his glasses and everything came into better focus. Ginny was four months pregnant, she looked beautiful, it shone from her. He thought Ginny and he were pretty good for keeping Ginny's pregnancy secret the only people who knew were her parents, of course; Ron and Hermione, but they were dealing with their own troubles of pregnancy. Ron was overjoyed.

Him, Harry was scared. He never had a proper family, he did see the Weasleys as family, but he never had a father to help him with his problems, well there was Sirius, but he was more like an older brother, Remus seem more like his wise older friend. He didn't even know how to hold a baby more or less have one depend on him for every need. No, he was just scared of fatherhood. He looked over to Ginny, who was stood in front of their full-length mirror examining her stomach running her hands over her small bump, pulling her t-shirt tighter to see if was noticeable.

"Harry, it doesn't even look like, I'm pregnant", she whined watching him move towards her in the mirror putting his scarred arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. " Just looks like I've gained weight, I want people to know"

" Ginny, stop. We'll be able to tell people soon, I know were going to tell everyone when you were three months but the timing was wrong what with Hermione and Ron's twins, just remember were going to find out the sex our child today, okay", turning her in the process so that they were facing each other and with that kissing her lightly on her lips.

Anxiously, Ginny waited her results, how did muggles do this, waiting… it was killing her and the little one wanted me to know who he or she is. Casting her glaze towards Harry locking their glaze on each other. She moaned, " I can't wait any longer" Smiling Harry suppressed a small laugh.

In strode their midwife, Sarah Jones, she was kind looking women with short honey coloured hair which hung just above her chin, a shy kind of person. Her petite figure mimic Hermione in ways Ginny just couldn't put her finger on.

" Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter…" she started.

" Ginny and Harry, please", Older woman looked up from the notes on her clipboard to see Ginny's warm smile. Harry noticed the woman looked ashamed that she was so formal.

" Okay, if you wish, Ginny… Harry I've noticed that you've been wanting to know the sex of your child, but I just got to check with both of you that you are sure you want to the sex?"

"Yes, please," begged Ginny, while Harry just nodded with a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, your _**boy **_is very healthy and everything seems in order, just stick to these diet and exercise charts and I'll see you a month's time. Congratulations, Ginny" she said as she walked towards the door to leave the young couple to scream with delight.

Ginny jumped off the bed and met Harry in strong hug. " It's a boy, we're having a boy!"

"Ginny what was that?" Harry moving away, frighten that might have harm his son. With a bright smile she laughed, " I think he just kicked, come here oh just give me your hand"

Putting his hand gently on her stomach, the baby kicked. It scared him even more; he wasn't ready to be a d…dad.

"Oh blimey, son" he whispered.


	14. Important Author Notes

_**Author's Notes**_

I made a error with Chapter 11, so advise everyone going back to read as it is very important to the plot of the story!!!

I know that you are all waiting for a new chapter and it is a work in progress, but unfortunately it won't be posted til a very long time because I have exams up coming in a couple of weeks then I have a couple of months off, so I will writing again.

Personally I blame the English education system for GCSEs. Thank you for reading and supporting this story, also everyone who reviews: **SballLuvr5, Jordan, the-missing-arm-of-krum, conniewing, LilPink Koolness, dandin, LitaFanForLife**

Thanks for great comments!

Sorry, everyone :-(

Luvpotter001- Kristina


	15. Chapter 13: I Know Just What Your Saying

Finally I update, I would like to thank all my reviewers, subscribers and everyone who reads this story.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did, only the plot and plot alone belongs to me and i have spend ages working it out too.

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Thirteen

**I Know Just What Your Saying …So I Sit and Cry**

"Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are..."

**Don't Speak- No Doubt**

"Lavender, they're coming, please go", the man roared with such force that his next few words were barely audible.

"Deatheaters, just go…"

"Andrew, what's going on?" standing up from the lazing position on her back on the beautiful oak four poster bed as she heard him thundering around, throwing clothes into a bag, she followed him hazardously and watched in disgusted amazement.

He fell to the floor ripped away the rug that was before their window, drew his wand out, tapping various locations on the wooden floor till he found what he was looking for. Plunging his hand through the wood and pulling out a thick envelope, shoved it into the pocket of his robes.

"Lavender just go! You're in enough danger as it is go, save our child, please for me"

"WHY? …You never loved me or _our_ _child,_ this _thing_ inside me! … You've kept me here for months, MONTHS ANDREW! L...li… Like some animal! I hate you and this thing inside me! It would have been gone before you knew it… I'd rather die and it will die with me!"

Dragging her hands through her hair so that she looked like crazed madwoman, stumbling backwards into the wall sliding down into the heap on the floor. Andrew ran over pulling her up to her feet, he felt her wince at his touch, hauled her into a tense embrace and lean in close towards her ear and whispered,

"Listen to me, Deatheaters are coming to kill us, I betrayed them by telling Shacklebolt about some Deatheaters' locations… mainly Lestrange."

Lavender squirmed in his arms; she was trying to push him off her. Her hand formed tight fists as she pounded on the broad man's chest, letting her tears fall down her dark honey skin cheeks.

"I hate you," she whispered murderously as loud apapparating pop came thunderous with the rage of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I know different!" He said looking calmly into Lavender's eyes. Breaking the tension between Lavender and Andrew, Bellatrix the saintly murderess played with them.

"Listen, Appartrate to Angelina's, she's your blood relative, she's married to a Weasley, Weasley's have the one of the oldest wizard pure bloodlines, so they have pure blood appartration wards stronger than anyone else, so you will be off the radar, it's the only place safe", he begged Lavender. She nodded her head quickly.

"I'm going find you…" she sang sweetly in her disgustingly dark voice… "You little bitch… Couldn't hold your tongue…Oh well, you know I had a mean bite… Baby, how 'bout another round, you know how I like to play… dirty", she hooted loudly.

"But there's NO time for Hide and Seek little Andy", mocked Bellatrix, she was alone and livid.

"Go" he whispered as heavy footsteps ran up the stairs. He released Lavender from his grip, pushing her forwards.

"You know what, I want! It would be easier if you just gave me her, now," Bellatrix screeched viciously.

Lavender backed away and ran into their walk-in closet and grabbed her blood red cloak, she could hear Andrew duelling viciously.

'Lestrange wants me! What does she want with me? Andrew was protecting me? But… why? I'm nothing special! I am nothing!' she thought, her back against the wall, she felt around her pockets, she didn't have her wand it was on the side table.

The only way was to crawl out into the crossfire. The bedroom was like a muggle lightshow of fireworks, colours flew through the air. She could see her wand, it was just the fact that Bellatrix had spotted her and started throwing numerous spells towards her. Lucky, she knew how to do a wandless defensive shield and lately she had been tapping into the baby's magic. Bellatrix blasted a curse at Andrew's hand blasting his wand into half. Bellatrix giggled in delight. She felt a surge of power around the room and notice that Andrew eyes glowed with furious flashes of Bellatrix's cold onyx eyes within his steel grey ones and with sweep of his hand Bellatrix was knocked off her feet. She noticed the trickle of blood falling from her mouth. Andrew ran to Lavender's aid, she placed her hand on her small bump, the baby was still kicking.

"Listen, we've only got a little time, so I'm just going to say it I'm a empath, look take this, it will explain everything", he pushed the small envelope that was thick with parchment into Lavender's small shaking palms. Pressing the parchment into her palms once again, urging her take it, and casing his hands over her own bony petite hands. Lavender felt the twinge of energy, it jolted through her body. She clasped the envelope in her hands and shoved it quickly into her cloak pocket.

She threw herself against his body, Andrew pulling her deeper into the hungry hug, that they both craved.

A strange feeling overcame her; it was different, unfamiliar to her heart. Backing away from this unusual feeling, she took a step back from her husband, Andrew still clinging to her right hand. Her heart burned with a passion she never felt or experienced before, she brought her free hand to her chest, and her breathing became harsh and heavy with something foreign to her body. Andrew's love. She was scared to make eye contact; instead she quickly pushed her cloak over her shoulders and lifted up her black t-shirt up to her chest and took Andrew's clinging hand from her own clasp onto her bump, moving his hand to connect where the baby was kicking. Tears formed in the dark steel eyes of the man.

"I love you" he murmured as he burrowed his head against Lavender's neck, kissing her softly across her neck, till he reached her lips, he looked into her dark hurtful eyes, urging his wish to come true, that she did love him as well, he knew she loved him. She had to love him. This was his Fate. Her Fate. Their Son's Fate.

Fate had taught the Empath from a young age that love and hate were both intense raw emotions, awfully painstakingly close passionate emotions. The diseased sentiments love and hate, that slowly gnawed and feed off its host, the Heart. Making it swell, heave, ache with the burning desires of despaired love and hatred.

Tears became apparent in Lavender's dark eyes; she closed them as she felt the raw love from Andrew poured into her. Her heart wanted her to surrender to him, she wanted him to feel her raw emotions in their intensity. Andrew could not bear to see Lavender sigh with her heavy heart, tears slowly cascading down her honey brown skin. She licked her lips in concentration, taking a deep cleansing breath. Her eyes flickered open, bored into his, silently she took his hand and placed it across her chest, leaving his hand on her heart.

"Do you feel that? My beating heart swollen with poison, that you call love, killing me, breaking the ice that encase my harden heart …" Lavender whispered into the dead silence. Andrew brought his free hand to brush away her tears with his thumb. He looked at her again, and watched as her mouth formed the words 'I love you'

"What do you feel now, Empath?" Lestrange's voice cutting into the haunted silence that descended across the master bedroom. Andrew pulled Lavender behind him and held a defensive stance.

She dragged herself off the floor, picking up her wand and pointed towards the couple with ease. She waved her wand across the air and Lavender's wand flew into her open hand, she threw on the ground, where she stamped on it breaking it into two. Andrew and she were both defenceless against this madwoman. Bellatrix raised her thumb to her mouth wiped at the blood that stained her ghostly porcelain face and sucked the blood off her thumb with a frightful delighted look that graced her face. Her smile began to widen with horrid glee.

"Love…, Still painful heartache he left for you, Bella?" Lestrange's smile slackens and her heavy black eyes grew in disgust.

"Crucio" she whispered darkly, Andrew fell back into Lavender's arms, uncontrollable shaking and twitching pulling her down to the floor, and she laid his head upon her thigh. She made no sound, only let her tears fall as she looked into his pained face. The baby started kicking, making her tears fall heavily down her face.

"Piece of shit, he's not worth playing with unlike you, my dear" Lestrange spat as flicked her wand to end Andrew's pain, her heels echoing on the floor as she walked towards her, Lavender moved trying to pull Andrew with her as she scrambled backwards only to end up falling on top of the bed.

Bellatrix finally came to Andrew's heaped body a few metres away from the bed and crouched down kissed him on his cheek leaving her dark rouge lipstick proud upon his ashen skin. Lavender's face grew in anger and disgust as she watched the horror scene unfold before her. A sharp fleeting pain stabbed at her heart, her hatred of Bellatrix radiated off her. Lavender took a quick gulp of air into her lungs.

"Kill me", she proclaimed as Bellatrix step over lifeless body on the floor, kicking Andrew with her pointed black dragonhide Victorian heels in the groin making him gasp and groan in pain.

"No", Bellatrix said childishly as she stopped and stared at Lavender.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because... I like to play", she raised her left leg up and positioned it on top of the bed as reached into her thigh high dragonhide Victorian boots, and took out a knife, its sharpen blade glinted in the dim candle light, as Bellatrix stared and fingered her prized weapon, Andrew had pulled himself off the floor and ran towards Bellatrix with the intention of pulling her back by long midnight coloured hair. Bellatrix turned and thrust her blade into his heart, turning it slowly delighting in his pain. Andrew's face mangled in pain, he rasped out his last words to Lavender.

"Safety equals Blood", he coughed out as fell to ground unmoving. Bellatrix wiped the blood stained blade across her stomach to clean it, turn round to face Lavender, smile showing off her rotten teeth, shaking her head at Lavender. Lavender remembered Andrew's words to her earlier.

"Appartrate to Angelina's, she's your blood relative… It's the only place safe"

Darkness engulfed Lavender as she apparated and stumble to stop out large old house, the rain fell from the opened heavens, making her clothes soaked through. Lavender clasped her arms around herself, hugging herself till she look up again into the horrid element, that tormented, humiliated, frighten me. This goddess of the tempest was livid, yet her spirit had a calming wash over my soul. She was standing outside residence of Mr. & Mrs. Fredrick Weasley, outside the house of cousin, she had not spoken to her for five months, she had not be able to tell the older woman whom she considered her sister, that she was pregnant, she just could not. She felt like that she had tarnished the family's reputation even though she was married, but she was only 20 years old.

So, here she sat in the rain, in its cool, calming powerful torrent, where the water fell lightly upon her skin, relaxing her, yet her shredded tears mingled with the rain and poured down her face. Anger at herself for her own foolish feelings her shoved her hands roughly into her cloak pocket, only to find it the stuffed with the envelope from Andrew in there, so she pulled it out her hands covering it to stop the rain from dampening it and spotted a bus shelter with lights a short distance away from the Weasley house. Lavender quickened her pace towards the small shelter. Her feet splashing through the puddles like she did when she was younger. On Closer inspection she noticed the scrawled graffiti stating that "Eddie Kings R NobHedz" written everywhere over the bus timetables, she faintly smelt smell of urine, she wrinkled her nose in disgust and sat down on the red plastic bench and opened the letter with the sound of heavy rain pounding on the plastic topped shelter. She began to read the neat writing of Andrew.

"_Dear Lavender, My Only Love_

_If you are reading this, I guess I've finally done something right in my life and have died protecting you and our son. Yes, we're going to have a boy, I shall explain to you, how I know even though you did not, later in the letter…_

_So, I'm taking a wild shot here and guessing I told you I'm an Empath before I died or you saw me using my power or I showed you. I have a power that my mother, grandmother, near enough every female in my family had, but No male family members have ever had this power till me… _

_Empathy__ is the capacity to recognize or understand __another's__ state of mind or emotion. It is often characterized as the ability to "put oneself into another's shoes", An Empath has the ability to mirror others emotional output. For Example if a Wizard tried to curse me, I can mimic their emotional output for the curse and expel it back to them, doing some very harmful wandless magic._

_My power started to show when I was a teen about aged 15 in the summer holidays, everyone was shocked as I was the first male empath i__n a good couple of centuries. This brings me on to the subject of our son. Lavender he will an Empath, it was written so, it's in the stars…_

Lavender stared at the last line, repeating it over and over in her head. The wind howling and whipping around her as she sat in dank, dirty, disgusting shelter as this everlasting rain seemed to cry for the horrid life that she led.

"So, it's in the stars…" She half mumbled to herself and as she looked up into the crying heavens above her.

To Be Continued…


End file.
